


Volleyball Players Are Good On Their Knees

by Superwholock77



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cinnamon roll turned sinnamon roll, F/M, He is just too shippable, Hinata is the sun and everyone knows it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock77/pseuds/Superwholock77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou grew up a little... different from most kids his age. For starters, he's excessively energetic, a complete dumbass, and volleyball is his sport of choice, but Kageyama is fine with all that. What /isn't/ fine is when the short spiker finds new 'prey' to hunt down. He may only be a freshman in high school, but is far from a virgin at this point. Hell, he even goes as far as to say he's "more experienced than Hugh Hefner by now." Often. Kageyama knows this shouldn't bother him. He knows that, as long as it doesn't affect their game play, it shouldn't matter how his teammates spend their free time. And it doesn't. At least, not /all/ of his teammates. Just one. But all that is okay. Kageyama can deal with being a little more annoyed with Hinata than the other club members sometimes (okay, all the time.) When all that stops being okay, when it stops being fine, is when Kageyama starts to want Hinata's sights to set on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball Players Are Good On Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited guys, here we go!

He missed the receive again. "Lower your hips, dumbass!" Hinata practically jumped a foot in the air when he heard me yelling. Again. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Wah! Sorry, Kageyama!" The words I've heard come from the red-head's mouth so many times before rang throughout the gym for the fifth time this practice. 

I sighed, "Tch. Distracted, are you?" Upon hearing my words, Hinata quickly averts his eyes, suddenly finding the ground to be very interesting. I guess that's a 'yes'. He's probably picking out a new victim. Of course, even if I call them that, they're hardly unwilling. Each and every person he sets his sights on, no matter their gender, falls head over heels for the small spiker in time. I've heard some hold out for weeks, likely those that have heard tell of his escapades, but others succumb in a matter of hours. Regardless of their efforts, and those of the people around them, everyone does give in to Hinata's will at some point. And once they do, he's gone before they know what's up. 

I would think he'd already found one by how distracted he is if he wasn't so clearly acting like 'Normal Hinata'. This Hinata is happy-go-lucky with energy to spare and is one I've come to value as my friend and partner. Whereas 'Hunting Hinata' flirts all the time. With everyone. I'm not much a fan of this Hinata. Volleyball idiot or not, I don't particularly mind being flirted with, even when it's coming from such a notorious player. It's the everyone else part that bugs me. Not that I'd ever tell Hinata that, or anyone else for that matter. I'm not even sure why it bugs me, it just does. It probably just irks me to see someone so loose with themselves.

Of course, at least he considers some people off limits, even if he flirts with them, not many though. Some of them are a select few of his friends. Only some, though, since Hinata is 'friends' with nearly everyone. Some of his closest friends are even people he's already hit that are still desperately clinging to the love he practically forced them into feeling for him.

The only others, as far as I know, that Hinata doesn't hunt are fellow members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. This also bothers me, for reasons yet unknown. I mean, I should appreciate that he's trying to protect our game play. I should, but I don't. I am, however, thankful that our teammates aren't distracted by love and lust in the middle of practice. The thought alone makes my blood boil. Nonetheless, knowing that he steers clear of club members incites a heaviness that courses throughout my being. Hell, if I didn't know better, I'd call it sadness. Maybe it even is, it's not like I'm an authority on emotions. I, the ever apathetic King of the Court. I felt another pang at the memories. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I refocus on practice.

At least I tried to. My thoughts kept wondering back to that curious heaviness. Questions flooded my thoughts. What's was it? Was it truly melancholy? And if so, why did I feel it? 

If I had to guess, I'd say it was a blow to my self esteem or something along the lines. After all, I am one of the few people in the world that Hinata Shouyou wouldn't sleep with. At this thought, the heaviness increased. I felt like I was made of stone and I couldn't help but notice how concentrated this feeling was in my chest. My breathing became ragged and constricted as the room seemed to be getting smaller. Shit.

It wasn't long before Hinata came over, concern glistening in his golden eyes. He cocks his head to the side, his orange hair bouncing as he did so. "Kageyama?"

That was it. I didn't know why, but I needed to get out of here. I didn't want to see Hinata's delicate features and petite frame. I didn't want to hear his smooth voice because, although all these things usually calmed me, right now they were making my chest ache.

I excused myself from the gym for fresh air, trying my best to keep my voice from shaking. Not waiting for a response, I rushed out of the doors, leaving them swinging behind me.

I didn't stop running. I didn't stop when I got outside the gym. I didn't stop when I was across campus. I didn't stop when I was at the school gates. I only stopped when I was in the park around the corner from Karasuno High.

I collapsed on the soft grass of the empty park, finally allowing myself to catch my breath. As my breathing evens out, I stare into the expansive blue sky above me, finding shapes in the soft clouds.

It's been a long time since I've had a panic attack.

My mind was bombarded trying to figure out just why it happened. Usually, mine had reason behind them. Sure, once in a while they were illogical (pathological), but I find it difficult to believe that my first attack in years was one such happenstance. 

Deciding that it would only incite another if I continued to dwell on the cause, I decided not to worry about it and to focus on the wisps of white floating through the sky. Although the thought was still in the back of my mind, I tried my best to distract myself.

Soon enough I was swimming in calmness and serenity, drifting between sleep and reality as the cool breeze swept through the blades of grass. Of course, that didn't last long.

"Kageyama!" Fuck. I mean I'm not surprised he came after me, but I was really hoping he wouldn't.

Deciding it best to feign sleep, I didn't move or respond. I continues to remain motionless as I heard his impossibly loud footsteps rounding the corner, pausing for a moment, and bounding towards me before slowly quieting. "Oh," he whispered, "you're sleeping." The sound of him plopping down beside me as quietly as he can possibly manage, which was still fairly loud. "Huh. I can't believe you of all people are sleeping during practice."

I continued to lie motionless, letting my limbs and muscles go slack to add to the act. But then I felt Hinata leaning closer to me, and everything was tense again. I couldn't see, but I could feel his presence inching closer. Feel his heated breath on my face as he moved ever nearer. He was only millimeters away now, and I feared he could he my now frantic heartbeat and hitched breathing. "KAGEYAMA! WAKE UP!"

I jolted into an upright position with my heart pounding for a completely different reason. I whipped my head to face my alarm clock, who was grinning like an idiot. But when I narrowed my eyes at him, his smile vanished. I felt a twinge of disappointment at this but decided to ignore it for now. Almost immediately, he stood and ran back in the direction of the gym, screeching at me to spare him. I wasn't far behind and began chasing him down at full speed.

He burst through the doors of the gym before me, and it was at this moment I realized how clever Hinata was.

I had been laying in the grass with every intention of not returning to practice. But Hinata apparently had different plans because here I am, at practice. He probably come got answers and not only figured he'd get none, but Hinata'd purposefully riled me up so I'd chase him back here. I bet he knew I wasn't even asleep.

I had always thought him to be an idiot, but this proves me wrong. The boy was an evil, manipulative genius.

With my newfound knowledge I reentered the gym only to be met with the questioning gazes of my teammates. I only shrug because I certainly wasn't about to tell them I'd had a panic attack.

Keeping my head down, and hoping they all just let it slide, I walked over to the net, volleyball in hand. I didn't have to wait long before those too loud footsteps could be heard coming towards me. 

"Kageyama, toss to me! Toss!" I suppress the smile threatening to break across my face by grunting in affirmation.

I'd never let him know, but the moments when Hinata begs me to toss to him are some of my happiest. After all that had happened in middle school, how could they not be? Another thing I'd never tell him is just how much better it feels that someone with such overpowering potential and raw talent is the one asking. I mean, if Hinata had been on an actual team for the past three years with real practices and matches, I don't think anyone can dispute just how formidable he'd be.

Clearing my thought for what felt like the hundredth time today, I fulfilled the request of my hyperactive partner, and tossed the ball.

A feeling that was becoming more and more familiar surged throughout my body as the loud sound of a volleyball being smacked into the floor filled the room. This feeling, I decided, was partially pride for a toss well done, but also had something more. It was complete and utter jubilance.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO there's chapter one!


End file.
